


Daydream Comfort

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 4, Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: Blood and sex, Charles Vane - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Illness, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Smut, Suicide mention, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blood warning, death mention, first person POV, kind of one shot, knife warning, mature content, modern day AU, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Charles Vane and Elizabeth have been friends for a few years and have grown quite close. Though not a couple, they care for each other deeply. Charles has suspicions that Elizabeth is self harming. One evening he walks into her room to see that she has recently cut herself. He proceeds to comfort her.





	Daydream Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is based off a dream that I had. I took this part of the dream (since it was a strange dream) and decided to make it into a fic since I woke up too soon. Second, Elizabeth (in the story) is me in the dream, so instead of using my name, I decided to use the name Elizabeth. Third, self harm or suicide is not okay and I do not think that it is beautiful, it is a cry for help. Please do not hurt yourself. You are very much loved! My message boxes are open on my social media's if you just want someone to vent to or talk to. Fourth, I'm not a huge fan of "using sex as comfort during a serious situation" fan. Though I do enjoy some works with that trope, I don't always enjoy it and it does make me uncomfortable. I've been wanting to write something of this sort for a while now, and the dream was the perfect fitting for it.

It was another morning of waking up at 4 a.m. from horrible nightmares. I either dreamed of being raped or people being brutally slaughtered in front of me. 

The most that's happened to me was being groped by people I thought I trusted. They usually groped me while I slept. I awoke to them doing it, but did nothing to stop them. Or I couldn't do anything to stop them. There were the few times that they did grab me when I didn't want it, or try to force their hands on me, into my pants. 

The only beings I've seen die were pets.

I don't know why I have these nightmares. They're becoming unbearable. It isn't waking up in a sweat, breathless or crying. It isn't waking up almost screaming. It isn't waking up in the dark. What bothers me is waking up thinking there's someone in the house. Waking up with the images I saw in my nightmare burned into my mind, and I can never forget it.

Sometimes, I think that death would be a better fate. I don't know why I'm still holding on. Maybe because of Charles. He's been there for me for years, and I don't have the lack of heart to end my life and leave him in such a way. It'll destroy him. 

I live by myself, just me and my cat Singe. 

I only slept for six hours and I was up the rest of the morning, crying on and off out of fear that something awful would happen. My nightmares trigger my anxiety, and from there I begin to spiral out of control. I tried getting back to sleep a few times, but nothing. I can't get comfortable enough in bed or with my mind, or to even close my eyes for long.

At around 10 a.m. I logged onto Facebook to message Charles, asking him if he would be okay with coming over at some point.

"Hey. Do you think you can come over when you're able to? I'm not doing well."

I didn't expect a message right away. He might have still been sleeping or at work. 

Only five minutes had passed.

My phone received a message. I picked it up. It was Vane.

"I'm on my way." read the message.

Within no time, he sent me a message telling me that he was at the door.

I made my way to the door, unlocking it and let him in with a broken smile. 

Half a second after closing the door, he threw his arms around me. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He always called me sweetheart, sweetie, and girl. And I loved it. It made me feel human and bearable. 

My arms wrapped around him in response as I spoke. "More nightmares. I woke up really early and I haven't been able to sleep since."

He sighed sadly, almost as if he sensed something with me.

"Why didn't you message me sooner?" he asked. 

"I didn't want to bother you. You've got more of a sleep schedule than I do." I said with a small laugh.

He shook his head and calmly averted eye contact with me. 

"Vane?"

"I don't," he said as he looked at me again.

"And why not?"

He looked away from me once more. He seemed to be more interested in the specks of cat litter on the tile floor than me. I shook my head and brushed it off. He would tell me when he was well and ready to.

"Alright." I said and made my way to the living room. Charles followed me, only a few steps behind. It was comforting to have somebody else in the house. Sure, I had my cat, but he was sleeping in another room. It's a rule that one musn't bother an animal while they're sleeping. 

I plopped down onto the love-seat and Vane followed followed suit. 

I think he was half expecting, or hoping, for me to turn on the television or radio, something for background noise. His body language showed it. He was looking around the room as if it was his first time here, when it most definitely wasn't. 

My stomach felt like a nervous abyss. For some reason, I had an inkling that he knew something that he didn't want me to know about. 

He shifted every so often in an anxious manner. 

"Charles, are you okay?" I asked as I looked over to him.

"I'm-" he abruptly paused. "Elizabeth, tell me your nightmares. You never have. Why? What happens in them?"

The way he said my name, every time, gave me butterflies.

I gently brought my knees up to my chest as I began to tell him.

I've always had nightmares, but the older I became, the worse they got. And the more traumatic things that I experienced, the more I had nightmares, along with the severity intensifying.

After a good half hour of explaining to him what I can remember, from years of having them, I scooted closer to him as his arm reached around me.

"Come here." he said.

I smiled when I rested my head on his shoulder. His hand massaged my arm, stroking up and down calmly. His touch was warm and soothing.

"I'm glad that you came over." I tell him. 

"Anytime," he responded and rested his head on mine. I smiled daffily, so much that I let out a giggle. 

He picked his head up, "What?" he asked with a smile.

I felt my face turn a light red shade. "Nothing!" I said, hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Whatever the lady says," his voice teasing. He pulled me back into his embrace and we resume our resting position. 

Some time later, I woke up. I was resting my head in Vane's lap. He had his right hand lightly tangled in my hair, still gently stroking my scalp. His other hand was caressing my arm, up and down in an affectionate way.

I yawned, which caused him to look down at me and smile. "You slept for a couple hours."

Not moving from his touch, I said, "I'm sorry."

He moved my hair behind my ear and whispered to me, "Don't be."

My Lord. His voice sent sparks through my entire body when he whispered to me. I think he noticed. Shit.

He laughed at my reaction. "Are you alright, girl?"

I sat up from his lap, trying not to make my motion too quick. 

"I-I'm fine." I gave him a smile to try to make my answer assuring, though I stuttered and my eyes were focusing on anything but him.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you in the kitchen so we can have some lunch."

We stood from the couch. Without a word, only a small nod from him, he made his way to the kitchen. 

I went to the bathroom to splash my face with some cold water.

What has gotten into me?

"Why am I such a nervous wreck around him today?" I had no idea what was going on with me. "Am I still sleeping??"

I turn the cold water on and begin washing my face.

He has always been a sweetheart to me and I adore him for that. It takes a lot of patience for others to always be so nice. He did make me flustered, but never this intense before. I don't know if he did it on purpose. I don't know if he knows what kind of affect he has on me.

I love him. But I can't tell him. I don't know how to tell him that I love him. That's why I can't tell him.

I turned the water off and looked in the mirror. I noticed that I was still blushing. If anything, my expressions will give things away, not how red my face is. I reached for my make up and threw on some concealer and foundation. 

"Might as well put on some eyeliner and mascara." I shrug and half-ass it. Though, it looked nice.

I walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen and saw that Charles had made a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches. One of them was cut, awfully, into the shape of a heart, which he handed to me. 

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute it was. 

"Thank you!" I said, still laughing. He smiled but it quickly turned into laughter. 

"I tried. I couldn't find any cookie cutters so I had to use a knife."

"Well, Charles, it certainly is the cutest sandwich I've ever seen."

He smiled at me. But when I said his name, he had almost the same reaction I do. He isn't great at hiding his body language, either, as much as he may think he hides it.

"Tell me how it tastes," he licked his lips after speaking.

Jesus, why did that arouse me in the weirdest way? He noticed, I know. My eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, to which he laughed and looked away quickly.

We sat at the table with our many grilled cheese's. I took a bite of mine and made sure to taste it thoroughly so I could critique him. 

"It's good- Jesus! Fuckin' Christ, Charles! What is on this?! Why is it so hot?!"

He began laughing uncontrollably.

"You asshole! It's my habanero hot sauce!" 

I looked at the plate and saw the drippings of the hot sauce. 

"Why is there so much?!"

He was still laughing as he wiped away a few tears from the laughter. 

"Darlin' I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. If you don't want it then I understand," he finished with a laugh.

"Oh no, I like it. I'm trying to get through the shock of the goddamn amount you put on it!"

We finished our lunch. Not in peace, however. We threw stupid and mildly cute insults at each other, but it was in the best of manners.

"I'll cut you a new cunt, Vane," I spat.

His reaction was just a wide and cocky smile. 

We made our way to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. We stared up at the popcorn ceiling, pointing out shapes of animals and buildings in it. We eventually started talking about life and what we would rather be doing.

"I'd rather be living in the 1700s as a pirate sailing the West Indies," Charles said. "Don't you think that would be interesting?"

"It would be something, though. It might not be the best idea, as fun as it sounds. You do know that a lot of pirates were hung, right?" I asked and looked over to him. 

Though hypothetical, I couldn't stomach the idea of losing him. Maybe that's how he feels about me? It upset me a bit. I love him.

He met my gaze. "I know. Fuck it though. If it meant that I would be a pirate, then hell yes."

I shook my head and laughed. "You're ridiculous, Vane."

"I can be." He shifted from his back onto his side, facing me, and propped himself up on his arm. 

"What?"

"I'm just enjoying seeing you. Hearing you. Especially your laugh." His voice was quiet for a moment. "You look beautiful."

In surprise, I looked over to him. It was a compliment that he gave me often and I never got tired of hearing it. But something about the two of us on my bed, and him saying that, ignited something within me.

"Um... Thank you." I said sheepishly.

"What's-a-matter?" he teased. 

I couldn't find my voice. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at it to see who the caller was. "I have to take this. I'll be right back, love." To which he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and left the room, into the hallway of my apartment.

I got up quickly and closed the door to my bedroom. Throwing myself onto the bed, I began to cry. I felt sad because he had never called me "love" before. He had never kissed me before. There was surely something between us, but I didn't know how to go about it. In confronting him or admitting it to myself. I had always put it off, mainly because how could he love me, let alone like me? I'm an absolute mess. I hate myself. I wanted to kill myself. I never understood how he put up with me and dealt with my bullshit. I was needy, desperate at times. I felt like I was clinging to him too much and that he only stayed my friend out of pity or fear, or possibly even hatred.

Before I could control the impulse, I had reached to my nightstand for one of my pocket knives and flicked it open. 

I threw my pajama pants off across the room while tears streamed down my face. I looked at my outer left thigh, where there were no scars of the past. I put the knife against my skin and pushed until it broke the surface, just enough. I let the blade glide gently down my leg.

I repeated this five more times. A total of six cuts, all around six inches long, on my thigh.

I looked at the small amount of blood on the blade. It freaked me out so I switched the blade closed and tossed it into the dark corner of my room. I looked at my leg. Some blood trickled down. It would heal soon, but I didn't care. There were many times when I should have cut deeper. Much, much deeper.

I laid there and cried and bled. 

I don't know how much time passed, when suddenly Charles opened the door. I hadn't even heard him come back inside my apartment. 

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he rushed over to me. He knelt down onto the bed and looked at my leg. I was still crying. 

"What did you do? Why did you do it?" 

It was hard for him to speak. I looked up at him slowly and shook my head. It was difficult for me to look him in the eyes. 

Charles was crying. Visibly crying. He had tears on his cheeks and in his eyes. His eyes were ever so slightly blood shot. He was choking back tears all while crying.

"I'm fine," I said with a hoarse voice through my tears.

"No, sweetheart. No you're not. Now tell me, please," he sobbed. "Why? How long have you been doing this? I-" he put his hand over his face briefly, bringing it away as he spoke. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want you doing this." 

His hands took a gentle hold of mine and helped lift me up to his side. He held me close to him. I draped my legs over his lap. His hand held them there and traced calm circles on my legs. His other hand made me lean my head on his shoulder. 

He placed a kiss on the top of my head. I sat in his lap and cried. I watched as my tears fell onto my hands. His shirt was soaked from my crying. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes so we could compose ourselves.

With a shaky voice, I told him, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to handle it."

He cleared his throat. He brought his right hand to my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were still blood shot, but there were less tears.

"I don't want you crying over my worthless self," I told him.

"Elizabeth... Don't say that. That's not true. You may think it is, but it isn't. I-"

I blinked slowly. As I opened my eyes, I said, "I don't want to admit it. I can't. I just can't bring myself to do it. I can't admit it to either of us."

"What are you talking about? You need to be clear with me. I can't help you if you aren't."

I nodded my head and scoot myself from his lap, resting my back against the pillows. 

"I don't know how to tell you that I-" more tears fell and I tried to hold them back. "I don't know how to tell you that I love you. How do you deal with me, with this?!"

"I don't deal with you, sweetheart. I've been your friend for years and I'll be damned if I leave anytime soon. I love you and I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever."

Charles looked directly into my eyes as he sat next to me. He held onto my hand and gave me a warm, sweet smile. 

It's as if he knew I was about to ask if he was serious, because before I could say a word, he said, "I do love you. May I kiss you?"

"For real this time," I sat up as I answered him. 

Our lips met in a passionate and loving kiss. To my surprise, Charles moaned into the kiss. I poked my tongue out and against his lips. His mouth granted entrance and our tongues danced with one another. 

The kiss went from passionate to needy in no time. The smell of his cologne, the feeling of his hand on my face holding me close, his other hand holding mine, and the feeling of him kissing me had my head spinning. He moaned into the kisses even more and I could feel my panties dampen from his noises. 

The hand that was on my face was now lightly grabbing at my breast through my shirt. 

He must have noticed the shift in my body language.

He pulled away from the kiss and from my breast. 

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?"

"I am."

"Would you like to continue?" His voice was affirming. 

"Please?" I asked as I reached for the bugle in his jeans. I gave a small squeeze which made him groan.

He pushed me onto the bed, making me lay down. He kissed my lips one more time, lingering for seconds longer than he had to. I felt him smile into the kiss. He begun kissing his way down and nipped at my breasts. The fabric of my shirt added more to the feeling. He focused on what he was doing as he made his way lower. He wanted to pleasure me, not hurt me. 

He was now at my hips. He remembered the cuts I had given myself not too long ago, there was still some fresh blood on my leg. He kissed his way to my outer thigh where the cuts were. His lips brushed over them and found a drop of fresh blood. His tongue swiped out of his mouth and onto my skin. I whined at the contact, as I craved his tongue elsewhere. But the sensation of his tongue on my thigh drove me absolutely wild. He licked down and up my leg, ending it with a kiss. 

He kissed his way sideways, finally, towards where I wanted him the most. His teeth gripped onto the hem of my panties and he slid them down. He tossed them behind him and put his focus back onto me.

He kissed his way up both of my legs, slowly, ensuring that he was riling me up.

"Charles, you're a goddamn tease!" I yelled as he skipped over my dripping core.

He gave a hearty laugh, "I know, sweetheart." Then his lips were wrapped around my clit. He sucked me and flicked me with his tongue. I moaned out in amazement at his talented mouth. 

His tongue made its way down to my soaked cunt, to which he gave a long and slow lick back up to my clit. He circled it with his tongue and sucked it between his lips again before he made his way down my length. He stopped at my entrance to fuck me with his tongue. He flicked his tongue erratically inside of me. I responded by grabbing a hand full of his brown-red hair and gave it a pull. He moaned when I did so and a sweet vibration went through me.

"Charles!!" I shouted. I covered my mouth with my other hand. He shook his head, as if to say "no", which caused a pleasurable sensation inside of me. 

He pulled away for a second to speak. I noticed my juices on his lips, running down to his chin. He didn't seem to mind though. He grabbed my arm and pulled it away. 

"I want to hear you."

Before I could abide that I understood, his tongue was back on my pussy to continue it's assault. I moaned out again, calling his name. 

"Charles! Oh my God, Charles!"

Each time I said his name, he moaned. It was pleasing enough when he moaned onto me. I wondered what he would do if I said his full name.

Luckily enough, he gave a particularly rough lick to my clit and quickly made his way down to my entrance again, placing his tongue inside.

Without even thinking, I yelled his name.

"Charles Vane!!"

His reaction was better than what I hoped for. He grunted and pushed himself further into me. His tongue was working wonders on me. 

"Charles Vane! If you keep that up, I'm going to cum."

His hands, which were resting on my thighs, gripped tighter and pulled me closer to him. 

He worked on my pussy and clit, switching between the two every few seconds. He gathered up as much of my moisture as he could and teased my clit with it on his tongue. He began to moan what sounded like words that were trapped within his chest and throat. Still moaning, he wildly licked his way down and into me one last time. The movement of his tongue and the force with which he pushed himself into me with, along with his grunts, had me on the edge. 

My hands gripped onto the sheets, white knuckled, as I was focused on him and my fast approaching orgasm. He looked up at me from between my legs, his mouth still working me over. We made eye contact and that was it. I was sent over the edge. I came hard and intense around his tongue, onto his lips. I felt my juices seep between his mouth and my legs. He grunted loudly at the taste of my cum. He didn't move or stop his assault with his tongue until he was sure my climax was finished. 

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He swiftly undid his belt and jeans and tossed them to the side. 

He threw himself on top of me with his cock at my entrance. He balanced himself with one arm. His other hand was busy slicking himself through my folds and making us moan. We broke our eye contact and looked at his soaking cock. I moaned at the sight of him. His thick and long dick was a sight I've pleasured myself to many times. 

"Before we make love, I want to do something else." He spoke. Before I could ask what he had in mind, his hand had left his dick. Two of his fingers had entered me.

"Vane!"

"Aw, what happened to you saying my whole name?" He teased me as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. He hooked his fingers and I whimpered at the pleasure he caused. 

"Keep doing that, Charles. Please! I want to cum on your fingers." I whined.

He looked at me and spoke, sounding hesitant, "Alright, Elizabeth. But only because you said please and you're so cute when you whine. As much as I want to make you cum on my cock, I guess I'll have to wait until after you've cum on my hand."

His dirty talk had me a moaning mess. His fingers had me panting and seeing stars. 

He leaned down and kissed my neck. He changed it up and would suck and lick his way up to my ear, down to my shoulder. 

Before I knew it, I felt the sensation of my core about to come undone again. But this time, it felt warmer and better than what it normally does. I braced myself for an intense orgasm. 

My hands were on his back and my nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. He felt my nails scrape his back and he would grunt in response, kissing me even harder.

His fingers repeatedly hit a specific bundle of nerves inside of me. He hooked his fingers once more, hitting the bundle over and over.

A yell ripped its way out of my throat. 

"Charles Vane! Holy shit!"

I was cumming. It was more than the last orgasm, more everything. 

I was moaning loudly. I couldn't stop saying his name, it was as if it was the only word I knew at the moment. 

"Goddamn, Elizabeth. That's my girl." He said proudly. He looked down at his hand, which had slowed its pace, but he still hadn't pulled out yet.

When I looked down between my legs, I saw his hand covered in- 

"Did I-?" My voice was quiet and shy.

"You did, darling." He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. "You're such a good girl for squirting on my fingers."

He positioned himself at my entrance. 

"You sure you want more?" he asked.

"Make me cum again, Charles." was all I had to say, then he buried his length inside of me. He rested his head on my shoulder and moaned at the feeling of my soaked, warm cunt around his cock.

"Elizabeth. Fuckin' hell, girl." 

He set a slow and loving pace. He placed open mouth kisses on my neck. With every thrust, he groaned and my nails dug deeper into him. 

"I fucking love you so damn much, Elizabeth," his voice rumbled against my neck.

"I love you too, Charles."

In response, he gave me a kiss, which he smiled into and moaned as he fucked me harder. 

"Vane! Oh God, Vane."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

I had no answer, no words to respond with. 

"Are we suddenly shy now, girl?"

I let out a breathy laugh, "Hush and make me cum again."

He got next to my ear and whispered, "Of course, Elizabeth."

I moaned at him saying my name in that tone. 

"I've noticed the way you react to my voice." He paused. "I'm going to make you yell my name, dig your nails into my back, and cum so fuckin' hard on my cock."

With that, he drove into me, rough yet slow. Each thrust reached a new spot inside of me that I didn't know I had. 

He gave five more thrusts, the last three were lingering and affectionate. I was cumming around him, my walls clenched his dick tightly.

"Charles. My God, Charles Vane!"

He spilled his seed inside of me and we moaned together at the feeling. 

"You feel amazing, sweetie," he moaned in my ear.

He rested his forehead against mine. His eyes closed as he breathed heavily. When he caught his breath, he placed his lips on mine. We came down together from our high before he pulled out his softened member. He laid down on the bed next to me and took me into his arms. He took the blanket and covered us.

"I want to talk, Vane."

"I'm all ears, sweetheart."

"I don't want to hurt myself anymore. I never wanted to. I never really meant to. I just... It's an impulse, and I don't know how else to handle it."

"I'll do all that I can to help."

"I can't promise that I won't relapse." I tell him.

"I don't expect you not to, I know that it isn't an easy thing to deal with. As much as I want to, I understand that I can't heal you or love away what you're going through. But I will be here for you, no matter what. I want to try my best to make you feel better."

I nuzzled up against him, my head rested on his chest and I listened to his heart beat. 

"Thank you, Vane."

His hands caressed my back and pulled me even closer to him. 

"Hey, um, Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" My voice was quiet. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but I wanted to know what he was going to ask.

Suddenly, Vane became shy and almost nervous. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I opened my eyes in shock and moved away, just enough, to look at him. "Are you really asking me that? Of course I want to."

With that, I placed a kiss to his lips as he smiled.


End file.
